Power 6
by RaeChan13
Summary: Co-written with Storm Arashi- Years ago a tragedy stuck San Fransokyo... Pitting two people against each other. A knight by the name of Maximum has taken to the shadows and has called upon six young adults with attitude because of the villain Yokai... But they might not be enough... Can they take him on and bring him down? Or will San Fransokyo fall to the demon? (Cancled)
1. PRologue

Prologue

There was trouble brewing… The city of San Fransokyo had been experiencing problems as of late. There was attacks reported… Of strange beings made up of what seemed like hundreds of tiny robots… And a masked figure that joined them. It seemed all hope was lost until a black knight with white marks fought back using a mech. The battle lasted a long time until the masked figure gave one final blow knocking the mech back. The knight growled looking from his controles.

"Foolish Maximum. You really believe that you can defeat me." He laughed.

The knight, Maximum growled, "I'll always fight you Yokai. I will keep fighting until San Fransokyo is SAFE!"

"You think you're so strong? You're just one man fighting with a robot. I however… Have many and even more weapons then you can possibly imagine. What of yours can actually bring me down?"

Maximum made his mech get back on his feet and he placed a hand over his heart, "I have a will and a purpose to fight!"

Maximum hit a button on his dashboard, "Motherboard Katana, Please lend me your strenght!"

Maximum's mech reached down and pulled out a black blade with green markings that ran like a circuit.

"And this is how I'll stop you!" Maximum shouted at Yokai.

Yokai snarled at him as he motioned to his warriors as they began to meld together to form a larger piece of tech. "Microbot forces attack!"

They launched for Maximum's mech, trying to disarm it. "TAKE IT DOWN!"

Maximum's mech tried to keep up with the assault of mini bots. It was then the microbots hit the left side of the mech actually slicing Maximum's mech's left arm off.

"NO!" Maximum gasped.

"Sir!...Y-you need to retreat! The mech can't take it!" A small robot perched on the man's shoulder pleaded, "Yokai's bots are too strong!"

"Mega bot we can't give up. If we do who will protect the city." Maximum turned his helmet back to Yokai, "We have to keep fighting."

The Microbots then knocked Maximum's mech onto his back causing Maximum to fly out of his seat and hit the back of the cockpit.

"AH!"

"Master!" Megabot gasped hurrying to his side. "We have to retreat… You're going to get hurt!"

Yokai under his mask sneered. "Do you give up yet?"

Maximum slowly got onto his hands and knees looking around before hanging his helmet.

"Megabot...the self destruct….we're taking those bots down. one way or another."

Megabot's antennae lowered but he gave a nod, as he scuttled over to the button in question. "Don't forget the escape mechanism… Please."

Maximum had his hand over a button, "Just waiting for you buddy."

Megabot quickly pushed the self destruct button as a countdown began. He then jumped onto Maximum's lap giving a little salute. "Ready!"

Maximum nodded and hit the button. White walls incase the duo and shot them out. Landing Maximum ran and hid behind a building counting mentally how long the mech had.

"3...2...1…. Boom."

Maximum's mech began to glow a bright white color and was getting brighter.

Yokai backed up away from his microbots but it was too late.

The explosion engulfed both as they seemed to disappear from sight. The remnants of the Microbots were all that were left while Maximum's mech was left in ruins. Just a skeleton of what it was. Maximum walked out of his hiding spot deactivating his Morpher. He was a well fit man with pale skin, he had dark red hair with a white streak in the front, his violet eyes continued to stare at the wreckage.

Megabot nuzzled him, unable to help but stare at the wreckage sadly. It had served them well through countless battles… But this time, it seemed there was no saving this one.

"Poor MechaMax… What are we gonna do now Master? Yokai's gone.."

"No Megabot...Evil like his..won't just disappear… He'll be back."

The little robot looked to him concern in his optics. "What will we do then…?"

"We get ready." Maximum turned and walked away his brown cloak blowing in the breeze.

Megabot kept close to him glancing back for only but a moment.

"Ai-yi-yi…. We got a lot of work to do."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It had been years since that day. The city rebuilding itself after the final battle. The wreckage of the mecha long gone.

As it did go on… There was something brewing under the surface…. That trouble was brewing and a team of heroes was called upon to try to stop it all from the shadows...

But for young Hiro Hamada none of that mattered. What mattered was… He was annoyed.

"Tadashi….! Come on! Let me hang out with you and your friends!" The dark haired teen pleaded as he followed his brother around their room and even down the stairs. "You never hang out with me anymore!"

"I know. I'm sorry Hiro." Tadashi told his little brother, gently ruffling his fluffy hair, "But you can't hang out. I'm sorry."

Hiro frowned smoothing down his hair. "That's not fair… I'm smart too… I can get into any nerd school I want. Even the one you and your lame friends hang out at!"

He never wants to hang out with me anymore… Ever since he got in that's all he's been doing…

Tadashi frowned, He felt bad. He loved his baby brother but he couldn't let him come, it was too dangerous. He rubbed his face and looked at the time. Maximum asked him to come in early just to talk. It...wouldn't hurt would it.

"Wait here." Tadashi told his brother, as he walked down the rest of the stairs.

Hiro sighed as he sat down on the steps, waiting. He really missed spending time with his big brother, but it just seemed to him like he was drifting away. If he could even spend a few more hours a day with him he'd be happy.

Tadashi walked down and saw his friends. He walked over and waved.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Tadashi…" Wasabi waved.

"Tadashi!" Honey Lemon squealed throwing her arms around him. "You ready?"

Tadashi laughed hugging her, "I would be...but…"

His gaze fell to the floor, "It's Hiro, again."

Gogo got a knowing look in her eyes as she popped a piece of bubble gum into her mouth. "He's pulling the emotional blackmail card?"

"Gogo!" Honey Lemon gave her a look. "He's his little brother of course he misses him...But… He's not part of the team.."

"I know… But… it wouldn't hurt for him to go around the lab… UPSTAIRS. Right?" Tadashi asked.

"That's not our call Tadashi." Wasabi told him.

"You know I can keep him busy." Fred smiled.

"Long as he's kept out of trouble… This meeting mostly involves you and Maximum we're there as backup…" Gogo sighed. "... Fine but if he finds out about the secret it's YOUR fault. Deal?"

"Deal. I'll go get him." Tadashi said slipping back to the stair well.

He leaned against the wall looking at his little brother, "Hey Hiro?"

Hiro's head snapped up a look of disappointment already in his eyes. He still remembered the last time "Wait Here" was used and it just ended in "Can't go sorry". "Lemme guess… No?"

"Come on, not EVERY thing is no." Tadashi smiled.

Hiro perked up a small grin coming to his face as he jumped up. "I can go!? Really!?"

Tadashi smiled and nodded, "But you have to behave."

Hiro smirked and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets as he hurried over to Tadashi. "Me? Trouble? Come on big brother you know me better."

Tadashi grabbed Hiro and ruffled his hair, "Yes I do."

Hiro laughed squirming away after a moment. "Hey! Watch the hair!" He grinned before running out with Tadashi to meet up with the others. "Ha! I get to come this time!"

Gogo rolled her eyes while Honey Lemon smoothed his hair down a bit.

"Now Hiro no one likes a bragger."

Hiro rolled his eyes but he didn't care. He was getting a chance to be with his brother. He didn't care about much else. The group went out to Wasabi's car and went to SFIT. Once there the group walked into the lab, Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair.

"I'll be back Hiro I have to talk to a professor here."

Hiro nodded as he smiled. "Alright.. But you won't be gone the WHOLE time right?"

"Right." Tadashi said walking towards another of the lab, "Be back soon."

Once he was out of sight he picked up the pace until he came to the room he was looking for. "Sir?"

Maximum turned and gave a friendly smile towards Tadashi, "Hello Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled walking over to him giving a nod. "Hello… You wanted to see me?"

Maximum sighed and nodded his violet eyes grim, "Remember how in the last battle you couldn't summon the sword?"

The young man frowned remembering it. He had never been so terrified in his life. They had been working under Maximum for awhile now, battling against the forces that be but it was getting harder. Their enemy was getting smarter and stronger. "How could I forget…? I thought I was gonna die…"

"It turns out that sword isn't' a summon like Megabot and I had when we fought." Maximum told him turning to face Tadashi, "It's a Mech."

Tadashi had confusion in his eyes. "What…? But I thought… Maximum that's really bad! We're only NOW finding out!? How do we fix it?!"

Maximum pulled his crossed arms away from his chest and reached in his pocket pulling out a Mecha Morpher, "We find it's owner."

Tadashi took it into his hands looking it over. It wasn't any of the colors the team had already. This one was a deep purple with a circuit board design in the center. "I'll do my best… I promise…"

"I know you will Tadashi. As the Leader you already have done a great job leading your team. But I can tell something is bothering you." Maximum said, "What's the matter?" He asked noticing the young man seemed worried.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's my little brother… He thinks I'm ditching him all the time when I have to go on missions or come in for meetings… He was already upset enough when I decided to go to college… And gosh it kills me… A-and… I couldn't say no this time. He's upstairs with the others but… I just feel guilty… He knows NOTHING of the Rangers I swear."

"Slow down Tadashi, I know you 5 have kept the secret well. I know it's a burden to have to have a secret from those you love but." He placed a hand on Tadashi's shoulder, "it's for the better. To protect them. Isn't that worth some of the lies?"

Tadashi lowered his head. "I wish you had seen the way he looked at me… I've never excluded him from anything in his life. He's such a huge part of my life… It hurts him Maximum… I'll keep fighting because I wanna protect him but… I just wish I knew how to make it stop hurting…"

Maximum squeezed a little tighter, "I know, my friend. I wish I had the answer. Sadly I don't. But." Maximum lifted Tadashi's face so he was looking at him, "Make sure you cherish EVERY moment outside of being a ranger."

Tadashi nodded giving a faint smile. "I will… That's one I can definitely do… Thanks Maximum… Seriously. I won't let you down."

"Just don't exhaust yourself like I did. Though I must ask...have you seen Megabot? I was going to see if he would help me with the Mechs." Maximum asked.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow shaking his head. "No… Last I saw of him was when he refused to let you fix that broken servo for five whole hours… Gosh for a tiny thing he can sure run."

"Your telling my back, and my old age."

"Not that old." Tadashi chuckled.

They both jumped hearing Megabot shrieking from downstairs.

"NONONONONO! I AM NOT A FIGHTING ROBOT!"

"But you got all the right specifications! These magnetic bearings, they're amazing! I gotta know how they work!"

Tadashi paled. "Oh no…"

"Hurry go." Maximum shoved Tadashi away.

Tadashi quickly ran into the lab and gasped.

Megabot was held in Hiro's grasp the squirming bot being carried over to a work table.

"I KNEW TEENAGERS WERE TROUBLE!"

"Oh relax, it's not gonna hurt. I just wanna take ONE tiny look okay?" Hiro tried to keep him still with one hand reaching for a set of tools with the other.

"Hiro stop." Tadashi walked over setting the morpher down and gently taking Megabot away, "he's the mascot of the lab. He's not a fighter."

"He could be. The way his limbs spin, he could slice another bot in two! Maybe even three!" Hiro gave a puppy eyed look. "Just ONE tiny look I won't break him!"

Megabot actually hissed at the teen.

"Eh...Hiro I'm sorry." He set Megabot down so he could run off, "He's not really a robot we touch. He just wonders around. Now come on. Let's build something not fighting together." Tadashi smiled wrapping an arm around his brother.

Hiro sighed but gave a nod looping an arm around Tadashi's waist giving him a side hug. "Alrighty… Hey… Think I can meet one of your teachers? You seem pretty fond of 'em."

"Maybe. He's kinda shy." Tadashi smiled, "Oh almost forgot."

He grabbed the morpher off the desk and put it in his pocket. Then guided Hiro into another room. The brothers spent almost all day building together. Hiro was just happy he got to spend time with Tadashi.

The brothers got their time to bond, Hiro even got to get to know some of Tadashi's friends better… And still kept an eye out for Megabot out of the corner of his eye.

But it wasn't lost on the teen that he could see how tense the five of them were. That there was something else behind their eyes, even Tadashi's.

"Tadashi…? You sure you guys are okay…?"

"Hm what?" He looked over to Hiro, "Oh sorry Otouto, spaced out there for a moment."

Hiro had concern in his brown eyes. He grabbed his hand. "You've been doing that a lot in the last couple of hours… You okay…? Is… Is something wrong?"

"Just over thinking." he ruffled his hair, "I'm okay."

"Promise?" Hiro pressed.

Tadashi nodded, "Promise."

"Okay…" Hiro hugged him tightly. "I love you big brother… I just want you safe…"

"I will be…" Tadashi hugged him, keeping him close. "Love you too."

"Tadashi?"

Tadashi looked up at Honey.

"Yeah Honey?"

She gestured to her Morpher. "Maximum needs us to do an errand… You know how it is…"

"Right." he hugged Hiro again, "Last hug… I'll be back promise.."

Hiro hugged him tightly before stepping back. "Alright… Bye…"

They headed out leaving Hiro alone in the lab. The boy looked around before glancing to the staircase.

….Tadashi's not here to say no. 'Sides… I wanna meet the guy who's been tearin' my Nii-san away…

Hiro secretly walked down the stairs slowly. He didn't want to get caught just in case. Once at the bottom set of stairs he saw a big double door. But as he looked he saw it was activated by a scan of what Hiro didn't recognize.

It looks like the watch Tada-nii and his friends have...

Hm…. Wonder how I can get my hands on one of those- He snapped his fingers as he remembered. Tadashi had left a similar one on a work table when he had to clean his hands of oil after they had been working. Quickly Hiro found it and hurried back downstairs. He looked at the scanner before pressing the watch to it lightly.

Come on…

The doors open with a Woosh sound and a lady came over the intercom.

"Welcome Ranger."

Ranger? Hiro brushed it off and snuck into the room looking around there were a bunch of computers, tech and parts all over the place. A screen was playing of the power rangers fighting Micro-lings. Beings made up of hundreds of tiny robots.

What the heck…? Who's watching those guys? He had heard rumor of a team of heroes known as the Power Rangers but he had never seen them. But it was odd to him… Just standing there while they were fighting as hard as they could. "What the heck…?"

Another Whooshing sound came from another door.

"Megabot make sure that the Mecha-Baymax is ready when they need it."

Hiro quickly ducked behind some equipment watching as Maximum walked out to the control panel that was in front of the screen. Megabot scuttled off.

"Yessir! Now if that nosy teenager isn't around that'd make it better… Stupid teenager wanting to hack me apart…"

Stupid!? Why I oughta…!

"Megabot he's just a child. What did those kids out there do when they first heard you talk?"

"The females wanted to cuddle me, the boys were creeped out." The tiny robot deadpanned as he did his scans.

"He's a smart teen so it's not that big of a deal Megabot. " He watched the team fight growing more worried, "I rather be the one fighting….I hate having kids do this."

"At least Tadashi's a strong leader."

Hiro couldn't help the gasp that left his mouth. THAT was Tadashi!? How?

….Crap that was also a REALLY loud one!

"What the!?" Maximum asked looking around, "Who's there!"

….Crap if one of those Micro-lings got in here….

Maximum reached for his blade that he left near by. He motioned for Megabot to go look.

The tiny robot saluted before scuttling over… As he rammed into Hiro by mistake while the teen was trying to make his escape. "INTRUDER!"

Hiro shoved him away as he jumped up starting to make a run for the door.

"I-I didn't…!"

"Computer SHUT the main door!" Maximum ordered.

Within seconds the door was shut and Hiro was trapped. Maximum walked over to him staring at the teen.

"How did you get in?" Maximum asked pulling his sword back to not frighten the teen.

Hiro shook his head pressing up against the door. "You really think I'm gonna tell you when you LOCKED me in here!? AFTER pulling THAT on me!? No way!"

Maximum closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "Megabot check the boy. Pockets and all. I have to go back to the screen."

Maximum walked away back to the main control panel.

Megabot cackled as he approached the boy before tackling him. Hiro was stunned by this as they both landed on the floor.

There was sounds of a struggle before Megabot scurried back to Maximum presenting the morpher. "He had this on him!"

"Hey! THAT'S TADASHI'S!" Hiro growled.

Maximum took the morpher from Megabot and held it in the palm of his hand.

"Actually they're mine." He looked at Hiro looking the boy over, almost analyzing him.

Hiro cringed when he met the gaze of the man as he crossed his arms shifting a bit. "I… I just was curious alright? … And if that's my brother up there fighting then I have a right to be here… He's all I got…"

Maximum took in his words. As he continued to watch the boy. He had hoped for another older teen like Tadashi and his friends...not a child. He walked over and gently took Hiro's arm.

Hiro didn't wrench his arm away. He just watched Maximum a calculating look in his eyes. He was sizing him up to see if he could get away from him if he had to. Stiffening up ready to run if he had to….A similar gaze to Tadashi's when they had first met.

Smirking, Maximum placed the morpher on his wrist and let go of the boy.

"I'm not happy about what I have to do. But you're the owner of that for now. You will not go into this fight. Until I talk with your brother." Maximum stood turning away from the boy, "Now go sit on that stool over there and wait."

Hiro knew when he should shut up and listen. This was one of those times as much as he didn't like not knowing it all. He sighed and did as he was told, watching the screen with worry.

Please Tadashi be okay…

He had looked right as the ranger clad in red was kicked straight in the back and knocked off his feet his blaster flying several feet away.

"AUGH!"

"Tadashi!" Wasabi rushed over and helped his friend up, "Are you okay?"

Tadashi leaned on Wasabi, "Y-yeah thanks man."

Gogo kicked one of the Micro-lings away from them. "We need the Mecha-Baymax. Where the heck is Maximum he's never kept us waiting this long!"

"We can handle these guys though!"

Maximum came over their earpiece, "Sorry rangers had something to deal with. The Zords are on their way."

"Thank you! Cause I'm gettin' really tired of these creeps!"

"I know GoGo."

Vehicles appeared that were the size of buildings each one sporting the color of their respected ranger. The team nodded and jumped into their vehicles.

"Blue Byte Ranger, checking in! Let's rock it!" Fred called out.

"Green Kilobyte Ranger, locked and loaded!" Wasabi narrowed his eyes ready.

"Pink Megabyte Ranger, let's turn these Micro-lings into Micro-dust!" Honey grinned.

"Yellow Yottabyte Ranger, woman up!"

Tadashi locked into his cockpit taking a deep breath.

"RED TERABYTE RANGER! It's Morphin' Time! Activate the Mecha-Baymax!"

His teammates nodded as their vehicles began to come together to form a large robot with armor, that had a set of wings sprout from the back. Its optics flashed briefly as the Rangers looked out from the now joined cockpit.

"Alright you guys ready?"

"We're ready!"

The Micro-lings unfortunately were ready as well, coming together forming a being that was the same size as the mecha.

Tadashi just hoped they could take it down without needing their sword. This would be the first battle without it.

"Okay guys, Let's get them." Tadashi told them.

"Byte Left jab!" As usual Fred threw the first "Punch".

The Micro-lings reacted and caught the punch. balling up their other fist they started to jab the mech's exposed left Side.

"Oh no you don't! YottaByte Left Shin Kick." Gogo shouted shoving her levers forward causing the Mech to swing it's leg.

The Micro-lings dove to the side as it missed by inches before lunging for them again.

"One more time Gogo!"

"RIGHT!" Gogo nodded her helmet and pushed her levers forward again, "YottaByte Left Shin Kick!"

This time it hit home as the being stumbled back hissing at them before trying again.

"Megabyte Right Jab!" Honey called out as she had the mech throw another punch at it.

The Micro-lings dodged and tackled the Mech to the ground. The Team flew back against their chairs crying out in pain.

"Ngh…!" Tadashi groaned looking out at it. "Maximum… If you got a plan would really like to hear it right now…"

Maximum clenched his teeth. They need a weapon! They need a helping hand. Maximum turned looking at Hiro.

...A 6th ranger…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What are we gonna do…?" Megabot asked Maximum quietly. "They need something…"

Hiro looked at the screen horrified and worried for his brother and his friends. The last time he ever wanted to see was Tadashi in pain. Maximum walked over to him grabbing the boy's shoulders.

"Listen to me Hiro. You want to help your brother and his friends right?"

Hiro nodded giving him a serious look.

"Please… I can't just sit here anymore!"

"Then DO you trust me."

Hiro took a deep breath.

"Yes… Tadashi trusts you then I can trust you."

Maximum nodded and lifted the wrist the morpher was on.

"Hit the buttons on the sides, but before you do you have to shout Go, Technalize. Got it?"

Hiro gave a nod as he jumped up taking a few steps away from Maximum. He lifted up his wrist.

"GO! TECHNALIZE!" He hit both buttons as a violet light enveloped him. He felt energy course through his body as his clothes were replaced with a black suit that had purple circuitry running through it. A black helmet with similar designs covered his head. He took a deep breath as something seemed to come to him.

"Ha! Purple Zettabyte Ranger!"

Maximum nodded and pointed to his Vehicle, "Hurry. get to the fight quickly."

Returning to the control panel Maximum came over the other rangers helmets, "You have reinforcements coming."

"Who!?"

Hiro said nothing as he hurried off with the vehicle to where the fight was. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted the Mecha-Baymax pressing a button on the console. It lifted into the air shifting into a long dagger as it connected. Hiro couldn't help the yelp that escaped him when he tumbled out of his cockpit falling down a chute into the main one.

"OW!"

The team turned looking at him.

"Another Ranger?" Fred asked.

"When did this happened?" Wasabi asked.

"He's even shorter then me." Gogo looked him over.

Hiro gulped as he stood up trying to make his voice sound deeper than it was. Not quite ready to face his brother yet as he actually was.

"L-let's not focus on the existence of the 6th Ranger alright? Let's take down this guy first."

"Right." Tadashi nodded, "Everyone back in your seats."

They didn't hesitate to get back in, Hiro surprised to find one ready for him as he strapped in.

This is gonna be good.

Tadashi looked over to Wasabi, "Wasabi hit this Micro-ling off us."

Wasabi gave a salute before he had the mecha swing.

"MOTHERBOARD SWORD! STRIKE!"

It came alive with energy as it sliced straight through the Micro-ling as it fell apart. It started to try to come back together but another swing took care of that… It was nothing but dust…

"Program...terminated." Tadashi said.

The others sighed in relief. Before long they were on the ground again as their vehicles went back to base.

"Alright mystery Ranger… Just who are you?" Gogo leaned into Hiro's Helmet a bit.

"W-well uh…"

"Gogo give the guy a break. He did save us after all." Tadashi told her.

She hmph'd a bit and leaned back. "Just want a name."

"Well…" Hiro took a deep breath. He didn't see the point in hiding now that they were on the ground and not fighting. He pushed the buttons on his morpher as his suit faded away revealing his actual face.

"...Hi guys?"

"HIRO!" The group shouted.

Tadashi's eyes widen, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hiro gave a small shrug. "I saved your butts…?"

Tadashi stormed over and put him in a headlock, "Don't get sassy! what are you doing wearing that suit!"

"ACK!" Hiro struggled a bit. "MAXIMUM GAVE IT TO ME!"

"WHAT?"

"I will explain once you are all back at base." Maximum's voice came from their morphers.

"Well.. You heard the guy." Gogo sighed. "We'll get our answers then."

"And Tadashi… You're cuttin' off my air…!"

"Sorry!" he let's go of Hiro.

The team arrived back at Base, Maximum waiting at the nearby table having coco set up for the team.

"Thanks Maximum." Honey sighed sitting down as she took a cup for herself. "Man that was tough…"

"You're telling us." Wasabi took a seat as well.

Hiro hung back as the others made their way to the table. He wasn't quite sure where he fit in this whole equation just yet. Maximum saw this and motioned him over.

"It's alright Hiro, You're not in trouble."

Hiro hesitated before he took the last seat which was next to Tadashi.

"I hope not…"

"Maximum while I respect you and all, BUT WHY MY BROTHER!?" Tadashi shouted, "He's 14."

Maximum gave him a serious look. "Tadashi… He was meant to be. I didn't hope for a child myself, but he found his way down here… Even found the Morpher on his own. He was willing to fight if it meant protecting the people he loved. You ALL know how that felt."

The team hung their heads, the first time they meet Maximum he was watch a Micro-ling attack the city. People were getting hurt and the team sprang into action.

"I remember…" Tadashi said sighing and rubbing his face.

Honey fidgeted with part of her hair. "That was terrifying…"

"I couldn't just let you guys keep gettin' beaten up…" Hiro gave Tadashi a saddened look. "I'm sorry but I just can't stand by and watch… But I'm fine-"

"Fine. Hiro this is serious. You're a ranger now. There is going to be more danger then you will ever imagine. No I just can't." He put his head in his hands, "I promised mom and dad."

Hiro brought his arms around Tadashi. "You promised we'd look out for each other. I'm not upholding my part of the deal if I can't help you Nii-san… Please…"

Tadashi gently hugged Hiro holding him close, "I know...but I want you only to come IF we need help. Got it?"

"I got it." Hiro rested his head on Tadashi's shoulder. "I promise."

"Good." Tadashi rubbed his back.

Maximum watched them. He knew Tadashi was worried, he didn't blame him he's just a child. He would be just fine staying at base until they needed him. Besides Megabot Need the exercise.

"You did wonderfully today Rangers." Maximum told them a smiles on his pale face, "But while we celebrate this small victory with a new ranger and another Micro-ling down. We must be wary of any danger to come."

The team nodded as Tadashi smiled at his brother who returned it.

"We will."

"An unstoppable team now."

Maximum smiled, "Now Rangers, It's late. you all should return home."

"Yessir." They smiled finishing their drinks before they all started to head out, Tadashi lifting Hiro onto his back.

"Tadashi I can walk-"

"Deal with it."

Maximum smiled watch the young teens leave. Once gone he started to pick up the cups.

Megabot climbed up his leg and onto his shoulder, nuzzling the man. "I have a good feeling about this new one… He may be just what we need."

"True. Though you better be ready to be chased every other day." Maximum smiled carrying the cups to the sink.

"If you sick him on me for tune ups I will become your new alarm clock. Tick tock, tick tock."

"Don't you already do that?"


	4. FYI

Hey everyone. Due to recent activity of Trolls and the LACK of me using this website i'm letting you all know one thing.

I. Don't. Care.

Yes trolls I don't care. As to Guzma I tried to tell him Thank you and guess what...He wouldn't LET me. He blocked me as spam so you know what I REALLY just don't care what you think of me, My stories, My art because you know what.

I draw for the sake of me drawing. I not to have your petty approval. I also write because I want too. If you don't like it you see that little arrow in the corner it's called a Back Button. Use it.

So to reiterate. I. DON'T. CARE!

and To those who love reading my stories please PM me and I'll send you a link to the stories that I have on a different Website.

Thank you everyone~

Rae


End file.
